


Elevator Sex

by FoxFireman



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fondling, Impregnation, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFireman/pseuds/FoxFireman
Summary: You & Monika decide to spend some time together one day after school at a mall, which results in the two of you ending up stuck alone in an elevator. A mysterious pink aphrodisiac gas then begins leaking into the elevator, forcing you & Monika to breathe it in. The gas massively boosts your libidos, making the two of you increasingly aroused & lustful towards each other, resulting in… you know.





	Elevator Sex

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim ownership to DDLC.  
> NOTE: “Y/N” means “your name”. When “Y/N” is displayed in dialogue, it represents a character saying your name.  
> ANOTHER NOTE: This is my first time ever writing a sexual fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. I might not exactly be the greatest writer in the world, so I’m sorry if this isn’t as well written as other fanfictions out there, but I did the best I could. It’s also only the second fanfiction I’ve ever written.

It’s another ordinary Friday. The school day is over & another Literature Club meeting had just ended; Yuri & Natsuki had just left. You begin packing up your things, excited to go home for the weekend. Sayori is waiting patiently for you by the door, since the two of you walk home together most days.

As you finish packing your stuff, you notice Monika approach you. “Y/N, hey!” she says cheerfully.

“Oh, hey, Monika. What’s up?” you reply. Despite Monika’s happy & confident tone, you notice her blushing, like she’s a bit nervous. You’re a bit surprised by this; it’s not often that Monika shows signs of being nervous. She almost always seems to be confident.

“Well, I was wondering…” Monika pauses for a moment. “I just wanted to know, if you’re not busy, if you would want to spend some time with me today. We haven’t really got to spend any time together outside of school, you know?”

Now that you think about it, you’ve hung out with Sayori, Yuri, & Natsuki alone a few times outside of school. But you haven’t really spent much time with Monika lately, aside from in the club sometimes. Part of the reason why is because you tend to get shy around her, given that you have a crush on her. You haven’t really been able to muster up the courage to ask her to hang out with you outside of school, but thankfully, she asked you. Although, she seems a bit shy asking you. Maybe she has feelings for you too? Regardless, you’re happy to accept her offer.

“I have nothing specific on the agenda for this evening, so sure. I’d be up for hanging out,” you say.

Monika’s eyes suddenly light up. “Really? That’s great!”

“Sounds like a plan, then. What did you have in mind?” you ask.

“Well, I suppose we don’t have all day or anything. How about we go to the mall for a while?” she suggests.

“Yeah, that sounds good!” you reply, “Well, I’m ready to go when you are.”

You & Monika head for the door, where Sayori is still waiting.

“Hey, Y/N, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Monika. So you two are going to the mall together?” she asks.

“Yeah, we are. Are you okay walking home without me today, then?” you reply.

“Of course! It’s good to see you two are finally going to spend some alone time together. Have fun!” Sayori says, winking at you. You & Monika say goodbye to her as she makes her way out of the classroom.

“Well, the mall isn’t too far from the school. I guess we can just walk there?” you ask Monika.

“Yeah, we still have plenty enough daylight to walk there,” she says. The two of you head down to the ground floor & exit the school, making your way to the mall.

…

Once you & Monika arrived at the mall, you spent the next three hours chatting & visiting different stores. Every now & then, you would catch yourself staring at Monika. It was hard not to appreciate how beautiful she is. Not only that, but you also secretly have a bit of a kink for the schoolgirl look, & Monika is still in her school uniform. You’ve had sexual fantasies about each of the girls in the Literature Club before, but Monika is the one you’ve fantasized about the most. After all, it was hard not to when you would see the girls in school uniforms almost every day, & you’ve always been a bit of a pervert. But just a little… maybe.

Eventually, you decide to stop at the food court to get something to eat. You even offer to buy Monika’s food, which she happily accepts. After getting your food, you & Monika sit down at a table. You keep thinking about the fact that you didn’t buy anything after all the stores you went to. You could have taken advantage of the opportunity & bought something for Monika. You look over at a couple at another table, eating what looks like chocolate sundaes, & an idea suddenly pops into your head.

“Hey, I remember a few months ago when you were talking to Sayori in the club, I heard you mention how much you love chocolate,” you say.

Monika’s head perks up as she smiles at you. “Really? You still remember that?”

“Yeah, because I just remembered, there’s actually a new chocolate store here that just opened not that long ago. After we’re done here, want to make a stop there before we have to leave? I’m buying,” you reply. After all the stores you visited with Monika today, neither of you had actually bought anything, so you figure that buying her some treats from a chocolate store would be a kind thing to do. She did invite you to hang out today, so this would be a good way to repay her.

Monika’s expression changes. She looks delighted, but also kind of shocked. “Yeah, I would love to stop by there, but y-you don’t have to buy anything for me there.”

“Hey, I really don’t mind. Thanks to you, I actually had something fun to do this evening other than sitting in front of my computer masturba… I mean, just sitting around at home. I know how much you love chocolate, so at least let me buy you something as a thanks,” you say.

“Well… are you sure? Chocolate stores aren’t exactly the cheapest places in the world, you know, & you already bought food for me,” Monika says.

“It’s okay, I promise. Besides, this is only our first time hanging out outside of school; I can afford it,” you reply.

Monika smiles warmly & blushes slightly. “Well, thank you, Y/N. You’re a real gentleman.”

“Uh… no problem.” Hearing Monika call you a gentleman makes you smile to yourself a bit. Having the girl of your dreams compliment you feels pretty nice.

After a couple minutes, Monika’s phone vibrates, so she reaches into her pocket & grabs it. As she lifts her phone to read it, she accidentally drops it onto the floor under the table.

“Oh, shoot. Y/N, can you grab my phone? I think it landed near your feet somewhere,” she says.

“Sure.” You lean down under the table & see the phone on the floor. You reach down & pick it up, but then you notice something as you look up: with your head under the table, you can see up Monika’s skirt. She’s wearing a pair of black panties, matching her black thigh-high socks. You can’t help but continue to stare up her skirt, imagining what’s underneath those sexy panties of hers. The thought is really turning you on. Well, your first time ever spending time with Monika outside of school, & you’re already being a pervert. But, oh well, you can’t help yourself in this instance.

“Did you find it?” Monika’s voice startles you, causing you to bump your head on the table as you spring up. “Oh! Are you okay?”

You rub your head. “Uh, yeah, here.” You hand the phone to Monika. “Just had trouble reaching it.”

“Thanks, Y/N!” Monika takes the phone & looks at it. “Looks like Sayori wants to know how our ‘date’ is going, & she also says hi,” Monika says. She begins to text back.

Date? That’s a bit awkward for Sayori to bring up. This isn’t exactly a date as far as you thought, but maybe after today, you’ll finally gain the courage to ask Monika out. You would love to go out on an actual date with her.

“Tell Sayori I said hi as well,” you say.

…

After a little while, you & Monika finish eating, which means it’s time to head to the chocolate store.

“Well, ready to go check out the chocolate store?” you ask.

“Yep, let’s go!” You & Monika stand up & leave the food court. Monika follows you as you lead her towards the west side of the mall. As you’re walking, you start to think about asking Monika out. It couldn’t be too hard, right? Despite being afraid, you decide that you’re going take advantage of this time you have with Monika to ask her. After all, what’s the worst that could happen? You then realize that you don’t remember exactly where the chocolate store is, & you end up in a section of the mall where there aren’t any other people or stores, which is a bit strange.

“Y/N, do you know where you’re going?” Monika asks.

“I haven’t actually been to this chocolate store before, so I don’t remember exactly where it is. I just remember that it’s somewhere on the west end.” You think for a moment, before remembering something. “Oh yeah, that’s right, it’s up on the second floor on the west end.”

“Hey, there’s some elevators right there.” Monika points to a couple elevators near you.

“Wow, what luck!” you say with enthusiasm, making Monika laugh. The two of you head over to the elevators & you press the button. After about a minute, the doors to your right open. You & Monika then step into the elevator & you press the button to go up to the second floor. The doors close as the elevator begins moving up. Now that you’re alone in the elevator with Monika, you take a deep breath. This is the moment you’re going to work up the courage & ask her out.

“Hey, Monika…” You pause & start sweating a bit. You’re starting to feel anxious about this.

Monika looks over at you. “Yes?”

“There’s… something I’ve wanted to ask…” All of a sudden, you’re interrupted by the elevator jolting, causing you & Monika to stumble & almost lose your balance. “What the? What just happened? That didn’t sound good.” You wait & listen for a few seconds; the elevator isn’t making any noise anymore.

Monika presses the open doors button, but nothing happens. “Uh, I think the elevator stopped, Y/N.”

“Oh… really? Well, that’s probably not good. The mall closes in an hour & a half, doesn’t it?” you say.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. We still have quite a bit of time. I’m sure we can get help to come by then.” Monika presses the alarm button a few times.

You & Monika look at each other, & you chuckle. “Well, I must say, I wasn’t expecting today to turn out like this. But even if we don’t have enough time to make it to the chocolate store today, we can always go another day, right?”

“So, I take it that we’ll get to do this again sometime?” Monika asks, smiling.

“Well, of course. You didn’t think today was a one-time thing, did you?” you reply.

“I certainly hope not. Today was fun. Thank you for making the time to come here with me,” Monika says.

After a few moments of silence, you realize that you & Monika have been staring into each other’s eyes for the last thirty seconds, not saying a word. Your shyness kicks in again as you look away. So much for asking Monika out for now.

“Well, I hope the alarm button worked. I guess all we can do now is wait for somebody to come get us out of here,” Monika says. The two of you sit down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

…

Twenty minutes have passed, & you still haven’t heard anything outside. Is anybody coming to rescue you?

You stand up. “Doesn’t sound like anybody is out there. Let’s see if we can get anybody’s attention outside.” You walk over to the elevator doors & bang on them with your fist. “Hey! Can anybody hear me? Hello? The elevator is stuck!” No response. You bang on the doors harder, then a loud thud sound suddenly comes from somewhere above the elevator, startling you & Monika. You look over at her. “Did you hear that?”

“Y/N! Look at that!” Monika stands up & points to the ceiling above you. You look up & see a transparent pink gas slowly seeping into the elevator through some of the crevices as a soft hissing sound can be heard from above. You take a few steps back until your back is up against the wall.

“What on earth is that?” you say.

You & Monika start to get a bit scared. The two of you have no idea what that pink gas is, or where it’s coming from. It continues to flow in & is now starting to fill up the elevator. Soon, the two of you have no choice but to breathe it in. It doesn’t have a very strong scent, but it smells sweet.

Monika looks over at you with a worried expression. “W-Well, I don’t feel any different. Let’s just hope whatever this is isn’t poisonous or anything.” She heads over to the elevator buttons & presses the alarm button a few more times.

“Monika, don’t panic, okay? Everything is going to be okay. All we can do now is wait & hope help is coming,” you say.

Monika exhales. “O-okay… Yeah, I guess panicking won’t do any good,” She sits back down against the wall, & you do the same. Although, she still looks a bit frightened, & so are you, honestly.

Your eyes suddenly shift over to Monika’s thighs. You start to think about when you were looking up her skirt back in the food court earlier. The image in your head starts to turn you on again, but something feels off. You start feeling a bit lightheaded, & your heartrate begins getting faster. You also notice that you have a full blown erection already. What’s going on? Of course admiring Monika’s body would make you horny, but this doesn’t feel like regular arousal at all. It feels extremely intense, unlike anything you’ve ever felt before. You look up at Monika’s face & notice that she’s staring at you, but not at your face. It looks like she’s staring at… your crotch, & she’s biting her lower lip.

“Monika? A-Are you okay?” you ask, concerned.

She looks up at your face, surprised, like she just woke up from a trance. “Oh, uh… Yeah, I’m fine.” She stays silent for a few seconds. “Do you… want to come sit by me?”

Without even thinking, you get up & move over to Monika. You sit down on the floor right beside her. Normally, you would be too shy to do something like this, but this feeling of extreme arousal you’re experiencing seems to be drowning out any other feelings. The two of you then look at each other. You take notice of Monika’s gaze; it almost looks as if she’s looking at you with… lust.

“Y/N, I’m… I feel kind of strange right now,” she says.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” you reply. Monika’s cheeks turn red as she looks away, embarrassed. She looks like she’s feeling extremely aroused as well, but is trying to hide it. Out of the blue, you suddenly start to picture Monika naked, & imagine yourself caressing her naked body. You shake your head a bit & try to keep your thoughts in check, but you’re having a really hard time. This must be because of this mysterious gas; whatever it is, it seems to be severely increasing your libido, as well as Monika’s. But for some reason, you’re not scared of it anymore. You don’t even seem to be thinking straight anymore. In fact, the only thing on your mind right now is how sexually aroused you are by Monika.

Monika looks over at you & starts to speak again. “Y/N, I-I think I…” she suddenly pauses & looks down. “Y/N?”

You look down as well & realize that without even noticing that you did it, the front of Monika’s skirt is hiked up & your hand is gently rubbing her inner thigh. You quickly pull your hand away.

“Monika! I’m… I’m so sorry! I-I don’t know what I was…” you stammer.

“Y/N, wait,” Monika grabs your wrist & pulls your hand back, placing it back on her leg. “Please… don’t stop, okay?”

Well, that was an unexpected reaction. It’s unbelievable that Monika is letting you touch her like this in an elevator in a public mall. It’s clear now that this gas is causing you & Monika to become aroused to the point where you can barely resist your sexual urges or even think clearly, but you don’t care at this point. This experience is like paradise right now! You continue to rub Monika’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of her soft, silky smooth skin. What you wouldn’t give to jump on top of her & bang her silly right now. As much as you want to, you fight the urge as hard as you can. Monika rests her head against the wall behind her & closes her eyes, softly moaning as you continue to rub her thigh. You then slowly move your hand higher up her leg until your fingers reach her vagina. You can feel that her underwear is soaking wet, which turns you on even more. As your fingers run across her clitoris, she inadvertently lets out a loud moan of pleasure. Startled, you pull your hand back again. Monika suddenly stands up & pulls you up to your feet as well.

“Monika?” you say. She wraps her arms around your neck, her face a deep shade of red as she gazes at you seductively. You hold onto her waist & pull her close to you. At this point, you’re so horny, it feels like torture. Your faces move closer to each other until your lips make contact & the two of you are sharing a passionate kiss. This experience is both heaven & hell at the same time. On one hand, you’re kissing & fondling the girl of your dreams, but on the other hand, the pink gas is still flowing into the elevator, further increasing your extreme arousal by the second. It’s taking all of your willpower not to lose complete control of yourself, & what Monika does next makes it even harder: she reaches down & begins stroking your erection through your pants. Your penis feels extremely sensitive right now, so this causes you to wince, although it feels very good at the same time. At this rate, you feel like your dick might explode in your pants.

After about a minute of passionately making out with Monika as she jerks you off through your pants, she breaks the kiss & looks directly into your eyes, grabbing your shoulders. “Y/N, I want you inside me. Please…”

Hearing Monika say this causes you to temporarily come back to your senses. “W-wait, Monika… We’re not ourselves right now. We’re still in an elevator, so we have to stop this before we get too carried away.” You let go of Monika.

Monika hesitates for a few seconds, then realizes what you’re talking about. “Y-yeah, you’re right.” She lets go of you as well. “I was just… it feels like I’m losing control of myself here.”

“Me too. It’s because of this gas,” you say.

As if on cue, the hissing sound from outside of the elevator begins to get louder. You look up & notice the gas now pouring into the elevator much faster. Uh oh… You & Monika are engulfed in another cloud of the pink gas. The two of you now breathing it in, your sex drives instantly increase tenfold. Your knees begin to feel weak, & you have a hard time even staying on your feet. Monika suddenly looks like she’s about to pass out, & she starts taking deep, ragged breaths.

“Y/N, I’m not sure how much more of this I can take,” she says, lightly shaking. You look down & notice a clear liquid trickling down her legs now. You reach under her skirt again & move your fingers between her legs. This time, you slide her panties to the side & slip two fingers into her vagina, gently sliding them in & out. Wait a minute, you were supposed to be trying to stop yourselves from going further. You try to pull your hand away, but you’re so aroused, you can’t. It’s as something else has taken control of your body at this point. No matter how hard you try, you can’t seem to freely control yourself anymore. You continue fingering Monika faster now, against your own will. You start to feel a heavy pressure building up in your gut & you & Monika both begin hyperventilating. Your boner is so hard at this point, you could use it to hammer nails into wood.

Monika clenches her teeth & starts shaking violently as she reaches her breaking point. “I CAN’T HOLD BACK ANYMORE!” She forcefully grabs your face & pulls you in. The two of you start aggressively making out as you tackle Monika onto the floor. You pull your pants down enough to stick your penis out, then slide Monika’s underwear to the side again & enter her. A massive wave of ecstasy immediately washes over you. As you thrust into her, your eyes practically roll back into your head. This feeling is so intense, you temporarily get tunnel vision & you almost lose consciousness, but your body continues to thrust without you even commanding it to do so. Monika wraps her legs around your waist to ensure you don’t pull out.

“Y/N, p-please, don’t stop!” Monika says between deep breaths. As you & Monika lock lips again, you slide your hands underneath her shirt & move them up until you’re squeezing & fondling her boobs. You can feel her erect nipples through her bra, so you begin rubbing them between your fingers & thumbs.

“Your tits feel amazing, Monika!” you exclaim. That’s definitely something you never thought you would hear yourself say, especially in public. Luckily, it’s just the two of you in this elevator.

After only about three minutes of having sex, you start to feel your orgasm building up.

“I-I’m going to cum! Y/N, I’m going to cum!” Monika shouts out. Given your impending orgasm & inability to control your body, you hope like hell Monika is on birth control, because you have a strong feeling that you won’t have the willpower to pull out due to the effects of the gas. Then there’s also the fact that Monika’s legs are tightly wrapped around you, keeping you from pulling away. Now feeling yourself on the verge of cumming, you begin thrusting faster.

“Yes, yes, yes! Y/N, keep going, I’m…” Monika quickly says. You grab her by her waist & pull her towards you as you push your cock as deep into her as you possibly can. “AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Monika shuts her eyes & screams out as the two of you simultaneously orgasm, you ejaculating inside of her. You feel as if your dick is literally exploding as you pump what feels like a tidal wave of semen deep into her vagina. As Monika orgasms, you feel her vaginal muscles contract around your penis, making you cum even harder. This is, without a doubt, the greatest amount of pleasure you’ve ever felt in your life. Monika continues screaming as she continues to cum, her entire body shaking & spasming. After a little while, your orgasm subsides, as well as Monika’s. Finally, the extreme arousal is gone now. You & Monika do nothing except look into each other’s eyes, panting from the intense orgasms the two of you just had. You’re both covered in sweat now.

“That was… amazing,” Monika says, her breathing starting to return to normal.

You nod. “Yeah, it sure was. But you know, this was certainly an odd way to lose my virginity.”

Monika slowly lifts her head up, then her eyes then suddenly go wide. “Uh, Y/N…” You turn your head to look behind you & see a shocking sight: the elevator doors are now open & a group of eight people are standing outside, looking at you & Monika laying on the floor in the missionary position. Well, this is a bit awkward. The gas appears to be gone now, as well. You pull out of Monika & pull your pants back up. The two of you slowly stand up as the crowd of people continue staring at you, speechless. You & Monika look at each other, now blushing in embarrassment.

“Well… looks like the elevator is working again,” Monika says.

“I… guess that means we can go…” you reply. Monika follows you as you tensely walk past the group of people.

As you walk past them, one of the guys leans in & whispers to you. “Hey, you said you just lost your virginity?”

“Yeah…” you whisper back.

“Nice!” He gives you a high five, which does make you feel a little less awkward. After all, you did just lose your virginity to the beautiful girl you’ve liked ever since you joined the Literature Club.

As you walk away from the elevator, Monika speaks up. “You know… maybe we should just come back another time to visit that chocolate store.”

“Y-yeah, that’s fine by me,” you reply. You’re both quite embarrassed to have been seen by those people, so the two of you want nothing more right now than to just get out of this mall. You lead Monika to one of the mall’s exits & head out into the parking lot. You see that the sun is going to be setting soon.

“Well, nighttime is coming. I guess you have to be getting home, then?” you say.

“Yes, I do,” Monika replies.

“Do you… want me to walk home with you?” you ask, to which Monika smiles & nods. Despite what happened in the elevator, the two of you still feel quite comfortable around each other.

…

You arrive in front of Monika’s house as the sun sets.

“Well, thanks again for coming to the mall with me today, Y/N. I really did have a lot of fun,” Monika says.

“No problem, Monika. I look forward to hanging out with you again,” you reply.

“Uh, about what happened in the elevator… What do you think that pink gas was? I just can’t get over it, & the things it made us do…” Monika says.

“I have no idea; I’ve never heard of anything that boosts libido like that,” you say, “But speaking of the elevator, I was going to ask you something before the elevator stopped.” Back in the elevator, you were feeling anxious about asking Monika out, but now, for some reason, you’re not scared in the slightest. “I was actually going to ask you out. The truth is, I’ve actually liked you for quite some time now, but I was too scared to ask you to go out with me back then. I’ve never actually dated before, so I’m sorry if I’m not doing this right, but… I love you, Monika. So, will you go out with me?”

“You… really mean it?” Monika looks shocked for a moment, but then her eyes light up, & she smiles. She looks the happiest you’ve ever seen her now. “Y/N, yes! I love you too!” She excitedly pulls you into a hug. “You know, Y/N, I’ve actually liked you for a long time too, & just like you, I was too scared to say anything.”

You’re taken aback by this. All this time, Monika had a crush on you too? You honestly had no idea; you didn’t think she would be into somebody like you, but thankfully, you were wrong.

“Well then, how about we go on an official date tomorrow? Assuming you aren’t busy tomorrow, that is,” you say.

“I’m not busy, so yeah, I’d love to!” Monika replies, still grinning.

“Great! I’ll text you tomorrow morning, then. Sound good?” you say.

“Absolutely!” Monika says.

You & Monika say goodbye, then you start heading home as Monika goes into her house. As you make your way home, you start to think about today’s events. You went to a mall with the girl you’ve liked for a long time, then the two of you got stuck in an elevator. Then a pink gas filled the elevator, making you & her so horny that the two of you couldn’t help but have sex, which a bunch of people ended up seeing. Then finally, you somehow got the courage to ask her out. This day certainly didn’t turn out to be just an ordinary Friday after all. Instead, it ended up being one of the best & weirdest days of your life. You also can’t help but share Monika’s curiosity: What exactly was that pink gas that came into the elevator, & where did it come from?

…

You’re sitting on the couch in your living room on a Sunday morning, watching TV. It’s been a few days short of a month since you asked Monika out, & the two of you have been spending a lot of time together since then. Lately, though, Monika has been feeling sick in the mornings, & would even throw up sometimes. You stop paying attention to the TV & start to think about what could be wrong with Monika, when your phone suddenly rings, snapping you out of your thoughts. You pick up your phone & see that Monika is calling, so you answer.

“Why hello, Monika. How are you feeling today?” you say.

“Y/N, I need to talk to you about something,” Monika says, sounding a bit anxious.

You start to get a little worried; she sounds serious. “Okay… what is it?”

“It’s about what happened between us in that elevator in the mall last month,” Monika says.

“You’re bringing that up again? What’s this about?” you ask.

“Well, I know we’ve only been together for a month, so this may sound a little sudden, but…” Monika looks down at the pregnancy test in her hand. “How do you feel about being a father?”


End file.
